


A Very Weasley Sorting

by StarSparkle2403



Series: A Very Different Telling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: The Sorting Hat has sorted every generation of the Weasley family into a House, but this latest generation is the most interesting in history.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Series: A Very Different Telling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	A Very Weasley Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for this series and couldn't wait to put in in the main story, so here's some backstory while you wait for the next chapter.

The Weasleys were always easy for the Sorting Hat to sort. In the past, they all had brave hearts and were too reckless for their own well being. They also had a sense of duty that ruled above all else.

This newest generation was different. 

William was the first.

_“Hmm, very interesting. You have a strong sense of duty toward your family, especially your siblings.”_

Bill smiled under the brim of the Hat. “I love them,” he simply replied.

 _“Yes you do,”_ the Hat murmured. _“Yet you have a thirst for adventure that caring for your family doesn’t allow you to quench.”_

“But-”

 _“It isn’t a bad thing child, don’t worry,”_ the Hat reassured. _“You have a big heart, and a courageous one too. The House that would fit you most has to be… GRYFFINDOR!”_

The next to come was Charles.

_“You are quite the animal lover aren’t you?”_

Charlie beamed. “I am!”

_“You have a strong moral code and aren’t afraid to state your opinion when asked. You’re very bold, yet very quiet at the same time.”_

“Uh, thank you?”

_“You’re welcome. I believe you would fit well in… GRYFFINDOR!”_

Percival was the one who threw a wrench in the long line of Gryffindors.

 _“You’re different from your family,”_ the Hat stated.

Percy hung his head, shoulders hunched in. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I am.”

_“You don’t take risks if you can avoid them, and you prefer to read than to play Quidditch.”_

“I know.”

There was a pause, then, _“You also don’t want to disappoint your family.”_

“Dad told me that he doesn’t care what House I’m in, but what if he actually does? What if he doesn’t love me anymore?” Percy asked the Hat. “I have to be in Gryffindor.”

_“But you know that you wouldn’t fit in there.”_

Percy grimaced. “I know,” he repeated.

 _“You could go on to do great things,”_ the Hat stated, _“but you won’t be able to from Gryffindor. You can from RAVENCLAW!”_

The Prewetts were known for having twins in every generation, and the The Sorting Hat had been able to sense the Prewett blood in the newest generation of Weasleys, so it had been waiting for a set of twins to come along. The Hat just hadn’t expected them to be so fun.

“Hello there Mr. Hat!”

_“Hello there… Fred?”_

“That’s me!” 

_“You are very intelligent for a wizard your age, I see.”_

“George is too!”

_“George is your twin, I take it?”_

“Yup!”

 _“You love your family with your whole being and would follow them to the ends of the earth if they asked you to,”_ the Hat observed. _“That kind of loyalty is hard to find. You like calm nights with your family, but also you thrive in the spotlight. You’ve got to be… HUFFLEPUFF!”_

Immediately after, an identical boy sat with the Sorting Hat on his head.

“Hello.”

_“You’re much calmer than your brother. More calculating as well.”_

“I suppose.”

 _“You’re both mischievous, but you prefer to let him take the spotlight while you sit back and watch everything unfold. You’re the thinker and he’s the doer.”_ The Hat paused for a moment. _“You’re loyal, but not in the conventional way. Your loyalty has to be earned, not freely given.”_

George shrugged. “You could put it like that.” 

_“You’re not a Hufflepuff.”_

“What?” George protested. “But- but I need to-”

_“Be in the same House as your twin? You are your own person, not just one half of a whole. You, young George, are a SLYTHERIN!”_

Of course, the Hat wasn’t able to predict the path it set this generation on when calling out their Houses. 

It wasn’t to know that the twins would set up a new Quidditch team that spanned all Houses, just so they didn’t have to play against each other. 

It had no clue that Percy would create a study group that united all the Houses because he had Housemates who supported him instead of ridiculing him for being too bookish and stuck-up.

And as for Charlie and Bill, they would be leaders in their own right and start to change the whole school’s attitude toward Slytherins and Hufflepuffs before their brothers were ever sorted there.

The Sorting Hat didn’t know any of this would happen, but it sure knew what it was doing.


End file.
